fantasy : reality : fanlity
by dayjuana
Summary: the girl who seemed unbreakable [naminé] the girl who seemed so strong [larxene] the girl who always laughed it off [olette] the girl who would never stop trying [kairi] broke. crumpled. cried. gave up and quit.


reality ; fantasy ; **fanlity  
**normal disclaimer applies  
tribute to all the kh girls.  
x --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

the girl who seemed _unbreakable_ - **broke**.  
naminé

She was a witch, witches weren't afraid of anything.

Not the boy wielding the keyblade, not the woman with electricity surging through the tips of her fingers, not the man that locked her up in a cage, not the mad scientist with an icy breath, not the pyromaniac that died, and certainly not the boy who pretend to be a man.

Naminé was afraid of no one, or so it seemed to be.

In fantasy, she was the fearsome witch always planning something behind the hero's backs. She was the witch that stuck a pin into the princess's flaming red hair and turning her into a dove, she was the witch that cast a spell over the prince so he would love her.

She was the manipulative one, full of grace and charms, with beauty that could be compared to the princess. Wide eyes that were crystal blue, blonde hair that seemed to be spun from pure gold, it was but a façade hiding the monster beneath.

Her drawings were destructive, taking apart memories. Each stroke of colorful crayon could kill a person. She loved the power, how they would cower at her feet because of what she could do to them.

In reality, she was just a girl trapped inside a tower, seeking a way out. She was the damsel in distress just waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and save her from her horrid fate. She was the dreamer, sighing gently and drawing about happy endings.

She was the sad one, with eyes that stared longingly into the space, wanting to get out. Eyes that were simply too enormous for her pale, thin face, blonde hair that fell limp about her small bodice, it was all that was left of the poor girl that sat beneath it all.

Her drawings were her only comfort, taking away the longing for but only a moment. Each stroke of colorful crayon made her seem real.

In fanlity, she was a witch that was trapped inside a tower, planning something behind the hero's back while wanting to get out. She was the witch that stuck a pin into the princess's hair and turned her into a dove because they forced her to. She was the witch that cast a spell over the prince in hopes he would save her from the dreaded tower.

She was the misunderstood one, a head full of lies and deceits the man with rose colored hair had told her. Her beauty was just like the princess's, but it didn't fit her right. Her eyes were too wide, face and skin too pale, lips too thin and with a head of mousy hair. What was beneath the face was a monster that was only a monster because of puppet strings.

Her drawings comforted her, but were destructive. A harmless puppy could suddenly tear you apart if she added the wrong stroke of colorful crayon, the stars could dim away at her will, and your world could fall apart if she wanted it to. She hated her power, yet she felt like she was something with that kind of power.

Naminé was a witch, a witch that was afraid of everything.

The boy wielding the keyblade, the horrifying woman with electricity in her veins, the man that trapped her, the mad man that was killed, the pyromaniac that betrayed her captor, and definitely the boy that pretended to be a man.

Suddenly Naminé realized just how _broken_ she was.

the girl who seemed _so_ _strong_ - **crumbled**.  
larxene

Larxene was the only woman in the Organization, but she was easily said as one of the most powerful.

She defeated things with ease, killing, slashing, and destroying. Cities could fall under her will. The innocent, the guilty, women, men and children all alike, they fell under her cold grip.

In fantasy, she was ruthless, unafraid of anything. Being a Nobody, she did not own a conscience, which aided her when she was killing. Cold, lifeless bodies fell around her, and she wouldn't even blink an eye. She was powerful, feared, and heartless.

But wasn't that what Nobodies were? Beings that simply existed without a heart, they were just _there_. They didn't feel, didn't love, didn't fear, and did not have remorse about what they did.

They named her correctly, the Savage Nymph. She was savage.

Arlene, her Somebody, was different. Arlene was weak, afraid of everything around her. She was also kind, gentle with everyone, everything. Arlene loved, Larxene did not.

However strong she was, number twelve fell victim to a mere foolish boy.

In reality, she was just as weak as everyone else. She didn't have a heart, but she had a conscience, and it was loud. It screamed in her ears, taking up all the empty places inside her empty shell. _You can't do that!_ It would scream, but almost all the time, she didn't care.

They named her right, the Savage Nymph. She was almost a nymph, almost gentle, almost.

Arlene, her Somebody, wasn't like her. Arlene was strong; she faced things even if she was afraid. She was kind at times, yet like all human beings, she lied and cheated when times permitted her. Arlene didn't love everything, she hated, just like Larxene.

She was weak, that was the reason she died. Or maybe she didn't really die because she wasn't real to start with.

In fanlity, she had weaknesses and strengths, but she hid those weaknesses well. Being a Nobody didn't make you flawless, in fact, they were the most flawed things. She had a conscience, but she didn't listen to it. She killed anyways, didn't care, keeping that sadist exterior. That was what she was. Someone that couldn't feel, yet knew right from wrong.

They named her right, the Savage Nymph. The ruthless killer that had a conscience.

Arlene, her Somebody, was just like her. Arlene was strong and weak, she can face her fears and confront them, but yet she was so afraid of many things. Just like Larxene, except Arlene loved, cheated, lied, and forgave like any normal human being.

She was strong, but not strong enough, that was why she faded away into oblivion.

Suddenly Larxene realized just how _weak_ she was.

the girl who always _laughed it off_ - **cried**.  
olette

Olette wasn't one to cry, she laughed and giggled and made fun of all the things that made her cry. She let people make fun of her, staying cheerful as always. Her friends could always count on her to make them feel better.

She was a ball of sunshine, and like sunshine, it affected everyone around her.

In fantasy, she was always smiling vibrantly, giving off warm light. Everyone who knew her loved her as soon as they meet her; saw her as the innocent girl next door that was sweet and nice.

She loved the stars; they glittered at her, keeping her company on these lonely nights. Her boys weren't here with her anymore. They had moved on, to better things, greater things they say. "We're going to help Sora!" They said to her, and left.

The girl was happy for them though, happy that they could help Sora save the worlds and things like that. She knew Pence and Hayner weren't weak, they could fight and had strong hearts. They really could.

She believed in them, she didn't doubt their willingness to fight. So she let them go. No matter what, she was going to keep on shining for them, keep on shining so they wouldn't be sad.

In reality, she wasn't smiling, wasn't always give off warm light. After a long, tiring day, the smile would fade off of her face and she would cry. Cry those tears that were there for so long, that were just waiting to spill out.

They poured, she continued to smile as if nothing was wrong. She missed her boys, missed their company. She didn't feel like smiling anymore. "Really?" They couldn't hear the disappointment in her voice. She knew she couldn't help them in anyway.

She believed in them, she knew they could fight. But she loathed Sora for taking away her friends, and someone else she didn't know. She just knew Sora took away many things. She hated him for doing that. She was scared that Hayner and Pence couldn't fight and defend themselves, for she knew that sometimes they just couldn't.

The girl wasn't happy, she was sad that they wanted to help Sora save the worlds. No matter how hard she tried to convince them to say no, to stay, they didn't listen. She kept on shining though, because everyone would be disrupted if she didn't. Things didn't change in Twilight Town.

In fanlity, she did smile vibrantly, but only when her boys were around, but they weren't. She gave off warm light because they were around her, made her happy with their little antics. She was sweet and nice, but grieving inside.

She missed her boys, loathed Sora for taking them away, yet she was proud of them. They were going out there to save the worlds. She didn't hate Sora, but it did make her dislike him for taking away her friends.

She believed in her friends, believed that they were strong fighters and could take care of themselves. But she was scared, scared that they won't come home when everything was over and done. She was afraid.

The girl wasn't happy, she wasn't sad either though. She was neutral, in-between. She was glad that they were helping, but disappointed Sora insisted that she couldn't come along. She kept on shining though, because they would come back to her eventually, someday, she hoped.

Suddenly Olette realized just how _heartbroken_ she was.

the girl who would _never stop trying_ - **finally gave up and quit**.  
kairi

Kairi was a fighter. She didn't have anything to fight with physically; in fact, she could just be the weakest person on the islands when it came to her strength on the outside. Emotionally though, she was the strongest on the Islands.

She didn't stop trying; she always tried to do things until there simply wasn't any hope anymore. Even then she would try, even if she knew it was impossible. Because to her, nothing was impossible, if you believed, you could succeed in anything.

In fantasy, her heart was strong; 'failure' wasn't in her dictionary. She kept on trying, when she couldn't remember Sora, she tried, tried to remember him. She took matters into her own hands when things turned bad.

She wasn't going to back down now.

In reality, she wasn't as strong as she hoped to be. She gave up, sighed, and forgot. She stopped trying when things went wrong, when everything kept on crashing down. That time she couldn't remember Sora, she already gave up hope of ever finding him again.

She was always the first to fall.

In fanlity, her heart was pure, strong and weak at the same time. 'Failure' wasn't in her dictionary, yet she failed anyways. She kept on trying, yet her head told her that she was not going to succeed. When Sora was gone, she had given up hope of ever finding him again, yet she continued to dream.

She wasn't going to back down even if she was the first to fall.

Suddenly Kairi realized just how _hopeless _she was.

**foot-notes: **well, originally trashed this, but shoushin (akemi-chan) said i should keep it, so, here. erm, yeah, olette's was really weird, i know. kairi's just went splat, it sucked like woah. my favorite would be nami-chan's. hopefully last story in a while. -crosses fingers-


End file.
